Informação demais
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: - Vai me dizer que nunca pensou em mim nesses momentos? - Não, é claro que não! Isso seria... muito inapropriado. - Bom, eu sempre pensei em você e sempre foi bastante agradável... prazeroso é a palavra certa. - Quer parar com isso? Está me deixando sem jeito! - Mas, Sora, foi você quem disse que queria que eu fosse sincero... - É, mas isso já é informação demais, Taichi...
1. Capítulo 1

**Informação demais**

**Disclaimer: Digimon não me pertence, claro, porque se pertencesse, a segunda temporada teria sido bem diferente... Estou falando de TAIORA, com certeza!**

**SINOPSE: **

_**- Vai me dizer que nunca pensou em mim nesses momentos? **_

_**- Não, é claro que não! Isso seria... muito inapropriado. **_

_** - Bom, eu sempre pensei em você e sempre foi bastante agradável... prazeroso é a palavra certa. **_

_**- Quer parar com isso? Está me deixando sem jeito! **_

_**- Mas, Sora, foi você quem disse que queria que eu fosse sincero...**_

**_ - É, mas isso já é informação demais, Taichi..._ **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sentada no sofá do apartamento de Matt, terminando de ver um filme... uma tarde como outra qualquer para Sora. Os dois tinham estado em silêncio já há algum tempo, somente com o som da tv, já que a pipoca já tinha acabado. Tudo normal, nada de mais... até que ele se vira para ela e a observa por alguns momentos.

- O que foi? – ela pergunta quando sente o olhar fixo dele.

- Nada, eu só... nada, deixa pra lá – Matt responde passando o braço pelos ombros de Sora e dando-lhe um rápido beijo.

- Tudo bem – ela sorri e volta sua atenção para a tv.

Depois de alguns momentos, no entanto, Matt retira o braço do ombro dela e a chama em um tom quase casual.

- Sora?

- Sim, Matt?

- Eu amo você.

O silêncio que se segue após essas palavras é sem dúvida um dos mais longos e estranhos da vida de Sora. Ela encara Matt com total incredulidade, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha sido abduzido por aliens ou algo parecido.

_Oh, meu Deus, ele disse as palavras, eu não acredito! Ele disse mesmo! E agora? Responda pra ele! _

Matt observa Sora com uma expressão confusa, claramente aguardando uma resposta. Enquanto isso, ela trava uma verdadeira batalha mental consigo mesma.

_O que está esperando? Diga alguma coisa! _

_Essa não, aposto que nunca ninguém ficou tanto tempo em silêncio antes, deve ser um recorde!_

Matt continua a encará-la com um olhar intrigado, ainda esperando por uma resposta.

_Vamos, diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! _

- Obrigada! – ela responde por fim.

_Era melhor ter ficado calada... _ Sora conclui para si mesma enquando Matt a observa com um misto de surpresa e frustração.

Agora é a vez de ele ficar em silêncio.

- Não há de quê... eu acho – ele diz depois de alguns momentos.

- Bem, eu preciso ir agora, Matt. Já está ficando tarde e eu tenho... hum... umas coisas pra fazer, então... a gente se vê depois – Sora se levanta rapidamente do sofá, dando um ligeiro beijo no rosto de Matt – Ótimo filme! – ela exclama já na porta, enquanto acena uma despedida; ele acena de volta, ainda parecendo petrificado com o que acaba de acontecer.

* * *

De volta à sua casa, Sora reflete sobre a declaração de Matt e seu próprio comportamento diante disso.

Ele a amava de verdade? Bom, pelo menos ele tinha dito que sim, mas... seria mesmo? Nesses quatro meses de namoro eles haviam se entendido bem, mas talvez não tanto quanto deveriam...

Sora se lembra de quando Matt pareceu se interessar por ela e a convidou para um encontro; tinha sido no último Natal. Ele tinha perguntado, uns dois dias antes, se ela gostaria de sair com ele depois do show que faria com a banda naquela semana; ela tinha dito que sim por dois motivos: primeiro, não tinha nenhum compromisso no dia e segundo, já que tantas garotas pareciam segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse querendo sua atenção, mas ele tinha resolvido convidá-la, pareceu realmente interessante. Tudo bem, havia um terceiro motivo, Sora admite para si mesma...

Taichi Yagami. Continuava guardando aquele sentimento de "algo mais" por ele, como sempre havia sido desde que podia se lembrar, mas tinha cansado de esperar em busca de algum sinal que a fizesse ter certeza de que ele sentisse o mesmo. Então, a idéia de sair com outra pessoa parecia fazer sentido: se Tai sentisse algo por ela e achasse que podia perdê-la, talvez tomasse alguma atitude; se ele não se importasse, era porque não sentia nada mais por ela além de amizade.

Então no dia do show da banda de Matt...

"_Então… Sora, você ao show com alguém? Eu quero dizer, não que isso realmente me interesse… só estou perguntando." _

"_Não, eu quero estar livre caso o Matt queira ir a algum lugar depois..."_

_Oh… eu entendo. Matt, huh? – ele põe a mão no ombro de Sora – Tudo bem então."_

"_Você não está bravo comigo, Tai? – ela pergunta confusa."_

"_Não, é claro que não – ele diz com um leve sorriso, empurrando-a gentilmente em direção a porta – Agora vai lá e fala oi pro Matt por mim." _

_Ela o encara por alguns instantes antes de responder. _

"_Obrigada, Tai." _

Sora recorda que por uma fração de segundo achou que tinha visto Tai ficar realmente irritado quando ela disse que ia sair com Matt, mas de repente ele suavizou a expressão no rosto e disse que estava tudo bem. Então, como ele aceitou tudo numa boa, ela supôs que estava feliz por ela e acabou ficando com Matt.

O namoro estava indo bem, mas por alguma razão, sempre parecia estar faltando alguma coisa; e se antes Sora não sabia ao certo se isso era só sua imaginação, agora ela tinha certeza de que não era. Ele tinha dito "eu te amo". O que as pessoas fazem quando escutam essas palavras? Respondem "eu também te amo", certo? Mas ela não tinha sido capaz de dizer na hora. Por que tinha sido pega de surpresa? Por que tinha ficado nervosa? Ou simplesmente por que não estaria dizendo a verdade?

* * *

_- Oi, Matt, sou eu. Estou ligando pra saber se posso ir aí no seu apartamento amanhã à noite... Nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa... Se você tiver algo pra fazer com a banda me liga pra gente marcar outro horário, tá? Até depois! _

Matt acaba de ouvir o recado deixado por Sora. _"Precisamos conversar" ela disse. Droga, isso geralmente vem seguido de coisa ruim... Principalmente depois do desastre de ontem à tarde... _

Ele tinha imaginado uma cena completamente diferente. Em sua cabeça, ele diria "eu te amo" e ela ficaria muito emocionada; em seguida o abraçaria e responderia "eu também amo você, Matt!" e eles se beijariam apaixonadamente... Nada parecido com vários minutos de silêncio e um "obrigada" seguido por uma saída rápida. Nossa, tinha sido mesmo um fiasco! Bom, mas o que estava feito estava feito e agora ele só podia esperar para saber o que Sora queria lhe dizer, torcendo para que suas piores suspeitas não se concretizassem.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, em seu apartamento, Matt recebe Sora um tanto apreensivo.

- Está tudo bem? Quando recebi a sua mensagem fiquei imaginando se você teria alguma coisa ruim pra me dizer...

- Bom... isso de bom ou ruim depende do ponto de vista, eu acho... – Sora responde com um sorriso. Como ele permanece sério, ela decide ir direto ao ponto – Olha Matt, eu vim aqui hoje porque acho que te devo uma explicação sobre o modo como eu reagi ontem...

Sora senta-se no sofá. Matt a encara ainda com o rosto sério e fica de pé, perto da janela.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Eu sei que você esperava que eu dissesse que também amava você...

- Com certeza – ele a interrompe com uma certa rispidez – Seria o mais lógico, não?

- Seria... se eu sentisse de verdade.

A expressão surpresa de Matt faz com que Sora pense bem nas palavras antes de dizer; afinal, não tinha a intenção de magoá-lo.

- Eu pensei bem, e descobri que a razão de eu não ter dito nada ontem foi... eu não sinto a mesma coisa por você, Matt. Desculpe, de verdade. Mas eu acho que é melhor nós terminarmos antes que acabemos nos machucando... mais – ela acrescenta ao registrar o aspecto de choque dele.

Matt permanece em silêncio, somente encarando Sora com o olhar fixo.

- Matt? – ela o chama meio insegura sobre o que deve dizer ou fazer agora – Você está bem? Está me ouvindo?

- Você está mesmo terminando comigo? Isso é sério? – ele finalmente fala em um tom de voz contido.

- Bem, não faz sentido continuar se não está dando certo...

- Mas eu achei que... bom, até domingo eu achava que tudo estava indo bem...

- É, mas não estava, Matt. Não como deveria. Então quando você disse...

- Espera um minuto, deixa ver se eu entendi direito: você decidiu terminar comigo depois que eu disse que amo você? – Matt interrompe Sora e questiona com uma certa incredulidade.

- Err... na verdade, as suas palavras me fizeram ter certeza do que eu já imaginava... que eu não sinto...

- Você não sente o mesmo por mim, eu já ouvi da outra vez! – ele exclama alteando o tom de voz.

- Olha, Matt, eu sinto muito mesmo – Sora tenta melhorar a situação, mas não parece estar tendo sucesso. Matt parece cada vez mais irritado – Eu nunca quis magoar você, é só que... as coisas às vezes não dão certo, é a vida, não?

Ele não diz mais nada, só caminha alguns passos pela sala, indo até a janela e voltando. Sora permanece sentada no sofá, aguardando alguma reação dele.

- Então... – ela começa a dizer após algum tempo – Estamos bem? Eu quero dizer... podemos continuar sendo amigos... ou pelo menos... bons conhecidos? – ela continua, meio incerta ao ver a expressão furiosa no rosto de Matt.

- É por causa dele, não é? – ele pergunta rispidamente..

- Ele? Ele quem?

- Tai. Quem mais poderia ser? Você está terminando comigo por causa dele, isso está muito claro pra mim, Sora – Matt continua em um tom de voz irritado.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com o Tai... – Sora responde confusa com a certeza dele em afirmar isso.

- Ele sente alguma coisa por você, isso é um fato. E não vem com essa de "somos só amigos" porque você sabe, aliás, todo mundo sabe que tem algo mais!

- Matt, você está imaginando coisas! – ela exclama ficando de pé – Não tem nada de mais entre o Tai e eu, nós somos mesmo só amigos!

- Se isso é verdade, então por que ele ficou todo estranho quando nós começamos a namorar?

- Ele não ficou estranho nada, isso é coisa da sua cabeça!

- Está dizendo que eu estou maluco?

- Talvez esteja!

- Você pode negar o quanto quiser Sora, mas eu sei que estou certo! Eu vejo o modo como ele olha pra você... feito um cachorrinho sem dono, implorando por nem que seja um pouquinho da sua atenção...

- Você já está imaginando coisas, Matt! Eu já disse! E está sendo um idiota! – Sora se encaminha para a porta – Só não quer aceitar que **eu** estou terminando com você e não o contrário – ela começa a se irritar com a insistência de Matt, mas principalmente por ele ter falado de Tai daquele jeito – Afinal, era de se esperar que o "sr. Astro do Rock" é que fosse o destruidor de corações, não? – ela diz com sarcasmo.

Matt parece ficar sem palavras por alguns instantes.

- Já que não há mais nada a dizer, eu vou embora agora.

- Então adeus – ele diz secamente ao vê-la abrir a porta – Eu não esperava que fôssemos terminar assim...

- Eu também não, mas fazer o quê, não é? – Sora pára com a mão na maçaneta da porta – Pra dizer a verdade, eu não esperava nem que fôssemos começar! – ela acrescenta zangada – Adeus, Matt.

* * *

No caminho de volta para casa, Sora não consegue deixar de pensar no que Matt havia dito sobre Tai. "_Eu vejo o modo como ele olha pra você... "_ _"Então por que ele ficou todo estranho quando nós começamos a namorar?" _

Mesmo que fossem apenas tentativas de Matt de justificar o motivo de ela ter terminado com ele, ainda assim, ela não podia negar que o que ele tinha dito até que fazia sentido. Tai tinha mesmo se afastado dela nesses últimos meses... não é que ele tivesse ficado estranho, mas talvez um pouco mais sério e distante. Eles sempre haviam sido muito próximos e pensando bem, Sora começa a notar que era esquisito não vê-lo todo dia, não conversar tanto quanto antes e que ela na verdade sente falta disso. _As pessoas mudam, Sora, Às vezes amigos acabam se afastando..._ – ela diz para si mesma, mas no fundo sabe que não está muito convencida de que isso aconteceria com eles. Tai não era do tipo que simplesmente se afastaria, a menos que tivesse um bom motivo para isso. Mas e esse ele **tivesse** realmente um motivo?

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/A: Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia fanfics, tomara que não esteja muito enferrujada... Bom, espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo e se alguém quiser comentar alguma coisa, reviews serão bem vindas! :) **_

_**Bjos**_

_**StarPotter4ever**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

- Olá, Sora! Há quanto tempo você não vinha nos visitar... – a sra. Yagami abre a porta, sorrindo afetuosamente.

- Olá, sra. Yagami! É verdade, já fazia um tempo que eu não vinha aqui... Desculpe por isso... – Sora a cumprimenta um pouco sem jeito.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida! Sei que tem andado ocupada com outras coisas. Vamos, entre...

- Obrigada. Tai está em casa?

- Está, acabamos de chegar do hospital – a sra. Yagami responde com naturalidade.

- Hospital? O que aconteceu? – Sora pergunta assustada.

- Ah, não foi nada grave, ele só caiu da escada e quebrou o braço; vai passar uns dias enfaixado.

- Oh, ele está bem? Eu posso vê-lo?

- Claro, ele está no quarto. Ele tomou alguns analgésicos e está meio... engraçado – a mãe de Tai diz abafando um risinho.

- Engraçado?

- É, falando mais besteira que o normal...

- Ah, entendo – Sora responde também sorrindo.

* * *

Ela chega ao quanto de Tai e bate na porta entreaberta.

- Oi... eu posso entrar? – ela pergunta ao vê-lo sentado na cama, recostado em um travesseiro.

- OI, Sora! Que bom que você veio me ver! Entra aí! – Tai a cumprimenta cheio de energia.

- Como está se sentindo? – Sora se aproxima e se senta na cadeira perto da cama dele.

- Bem, muito bem mesmo! – ele exclama desligando a tv e colocando o controle remoto sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- O seu braço não está doendo? – Sora questiona apontando para o braço direito dele, que está imobilizado e enfaixado até o antebraço.

- Não, antes doeu pra caramba, mas agora não tô sentindo mais nada...

- Que bom. Como foi que você acabou caindo da escada afinal?

- Eu escorreguei num degrau molhado e caí de mau jeito, eu acho...

- Sempre desastrado... – Sora comenta ao ver o sorriso bobo dele.

- Querido, vou sair pra comprar umas coisas... – a sra. Yagami aparece na porta do quarto – Você não se importa de ficar sozinha com ele um pouco, não é, Sora?

- Não, de jeito nenhum!

- É, pode ir sossegada, mãe. Vamos nos comportar direitinho, certo, Sora? – Tai se vira para a mãe com um olhar inocente.

- Vamos sim – Sora responde com um sorriso.

Depois que a sra. Yagami os deixa sozinhos, Sora observa Tai por alguns momentos, imaginando que já faz um bom tempo que não ficavam assim.

- Então... fazia muito tempo que você não vinha aqui... – ele comenta em um tom casual.

- É verdade... desculpe por isso, Tai. É só que...

- Já sei, você estava ocupada saindo com o seu "namorado super star"... – Tai a interrompe, dando ênfase às últimas palavras.

- Engraçado você dizer isso... Eu terminei com ele – Sora diz com seriedade na voz.

- Sério? Por quê? O que foi que ele fez?

Ela registra o tom de voz ligeiramente preocupado de Tai; curioso ele se preocupar com ela, achando que Matt tivesse feito algo de errado.

- Ele não fez nada. Bom... ele disse que me amava...

- Sério? Ele disse isso?

Tai se senta mais reto na cama, encarando Sora com curiosidade.

- Humrum.

- E aí você terminou com ele? Nossa!

- Mas não foi assim na mesma hora! – Sora se defende – Na hora eu não disse nada, fiquei calada um tempão e aí depois disse... "obrigada".

- Outch! – ele exclama sem esconder que está achando a situação engraçada.

- Eu percebi que a razão de eu não ter dito nada pra ele foi que... eu não sinto a mesma coisa – Sora confessa em tom mais sério, enquanto Tai a observa curiosamente – Na verdade não chega nem perto... E não era certo continuar com ele desse jeito. Não era justo com ele e nem comigo.

- Nossa, quantos pensamentos profundos, Sora! Você falou isso pra ele?

- Falei - ela decide falar logo de uma vez, afinal, já que está ali, é melhor esclarecer todas as dúvidas – Mas ele não aceitou muito bem... Ficou dizendo que eu estava terminando com ele por sua causa...

- Por minha causa?

- É, ele disse que você era apaixonado por mim e por isso tinha se afastado quando começamos a namorar. Ele continuou insistindo nisso, mas é claro que isso é totalmente...

- Verdade.

A interrupção de Tai deixa Sora momentaneamente sem ação.

- O quê?

- É verdade. Eu sempre fui maluco por você, Sora!

- E por que você nunca me disse isso? – ela pergunta em um tom quase exasperado.

- Ah, claro! Como se fosse fácil! Era só dizer no meio de uma conversa casual, certo? "Ei, Sora, como foi o jogo? Parece que vai chover hoje, né? Por falar nisso, eu sou apaixonado por você" – Tai diz com sarcasmo.

- Não, claro que não, mas...

- E quando eu tentei dizer... aí sim foi um desastre total!

- Do que você está falando?

- Em dezembro, no show da banda do Matt? Eu tentei te convidar pra ir comigo, mas você disse não...

Sora relembra o momento a que Tai se refere. Agora tudo parece simplesmente loucura; então ele estava mesmo tentando convidá-la para o show... _Bom, ele devia ter sido mais claro_! – ela pensa ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu achava que você ia ficar com ciúmes ou algo assim, mas você disse que estava tudo bem. Então eu pensei que você não sentia nada mais por mim – ela tenta explicar o que tinha se passado em sua cabeça naquele dia – Aí eu aceitei sair com o Matt; porque achei que você não se importava...

- Eu não me importava? Você achou que eu não me importei? Está brincando comigo, não é? Eu quase tive um enfarto quando você disse que ia sair com ele! – Tai exclama alteando a voz e tenta se levantar, quase esquecendo que está com o braço machucado.

- Mas você disse que estava tudo bem! E vê se tenta ficar quieto, cuidado com o seu braço! – Sora fica de pé e chega bem perto dele.

- É claro, o que mais eu podia dizer? Bancar o bebê chorão e implorar pra você me querer? Claro que não, não é? Eu tive que fingir que estava tudo bem, levando numa boa, mas na verdade eu fiquei arrasado, devastado, com o coração em pedaços, como se tivesse sido arrancado, pisado e triturado em pedacinhos bem pequenos, como se...

- Ok, ok, eu já entendi, tá?

Sora volta a se sentar na cadeira perto da cama.

- A questão é, eu só fiquei com ele porque achei que você não ligava... era você quem eu queria de verdade... – ela confessa fitando o rosto de Tai, observando atentamente a expressão dele ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Você tá falando sério, Sora? Está dizendo que... só pode ser brincadeira! Por que você nunca me disse? – ele pergunta um tanto nervoso.

- Porque... sei lá... eu tinha medo de ouvir você dizer aquelas frases clichês de sempre, tipo "desculpe, mas eu não sinto a mesma coisa", ou "não quero estragar nossa amizade" e blá blá blá... Além do mais, eu achava que era você quem tinha que dizer!

- Porque estamos no século XIX e as mulheres não podem tomar a iniciativa? – Tai questiona sendo sarcástico.

- Não, porque eu achava que o corajoso devia ser você! – ela responde irritada – O que foi agora? Do que é que você está rindo?

- Os nossos brasões – Tai responde diante do olhar confuso de Sora – Não é irônico? Você: brasão do amor, mas não conseguiu ver quem te amava de verdade; eu: brasão da coragem, mas não fui capaz de confessar os meus sentimentos, e quanto ao Matt, pelo amor de Deus! É claro que ele sabia que eu gostava de você, todo mundo sabia! Mas ficou com você mesmo assim! Brasão da amizade o caramba! – ele exclama em tom de desabafo.

Sora fica surpresa por ouvi-lo falar com tanta sinceridade, isso é uma grande novidade para ela, afinal, Tai sempre havia sido muito bom em disfarçar os sentimentos e de uns tempos pra cá, isso tinha se tornado um hábito ainda mais comum. Vê-lo falar assim, abertamente é algo que a agrada bastante, ainda que isso se deva principalmente ao fato de ele estar sob o efeito de analgésicos...

- Bom, já que estamos falando de brasões, que tal tentarmos um outro brasão sem ser os nossos?

- Como assim? Agora fiquei confuso...

- Sinceridade. Podemos ser sinceros sobre os nossos sentimentos.

- Mas sinceridade não é com a Mimi?

- É sério, Tai!

- Ok, ok. Vamos ser sinceros então. Desde quando?

- Desde quando o quê?

- Desde quando você tem... sentimentos românticos por mim?

- Hum... acho que sempre vi você como algo mais que um amigo. Nós sempre fomos tão próximos... era meio que inevitável... E você, desde quando?

- Eu não sei... pra dizer a verdade, acho que sempre tive esse tipo de sentimento por você... Só que demorei um pouco pra me dar conta do que era, mas quando percebi, aí ficou difícil de controlar, não dava pra voltar atrás... foi ficando mais e mais forte. Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu sempre penso em você quando estou... você sabe... – Tai sorri daquele jeito maroto que Sora tinha se acostumado a apreciar.

- Não, eu não sei. Quando você está o quê? – ela pergunta imaginando o que virá a seguir.

- Err.. me divertindo sozinho...

- O quê? Como assim "se divertindo sozinho"?

- Você sabe, vai! Eu sempre penso em você enquanto estou... me aliviando...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_N/A: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews (guest, taiorafan e hannah). _


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- O quê? Como assim "se divertindo sozinho"?

- Você sabe, vai! Eu sempre penso em você enquanto estou... me aliviando...

Sora encara Tai com uma expressão de total incredulidade no rosto.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- De jeito nenhum, é a mais pura verdade. E nem é tão estranho assim... – ele se defende sorrindo do olhar surpreso dela.

- Não é?

- Não, afinal de contas, em quem mais eu pensaria numa hora dessas?

- Eu sei lá... em alguma atriz ou cantora famosa?

- Não, claro que não! Sempre foi muito melhor fantasiar com você... – o sorriso de Tai continua, para o desespero de Sora.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo!

- Ah, para com isso, Sora! Vai me dizer que nunca pensou em mim nesses momentos?

- Não, é claro que não! Isso seria... muito inapropriado – ela responde ficando muito vermelha.

- Bom, eu sempre pensei em você e sempre foi bastante agradável... prazeroso é a palavra certa.

- Quer parar com isso? Está me deixando sem jeito!

- Mas, Sora, foi você quem disse que queria que eu fosse sincero...

- É, mas isso já é informação demais, Taichi...

Os dois ficam em silêncio, meio que tentando desviar o olhar um do outro.

- É, eu acho que é mesmo demais... Desculpe por isso, Sora, eu não quis te ofender nem nada assim... – Tai finalmente fala, parecendo um tanto envergonhado pelos próprios comentários.

- Ahh... tudo bem, eu não estou ofendida, só... surpresa, eu acho. E quando foi a última vez que você... fantasiou comigo? - Sora pergunta em um misto de vergonha e curiosidade.

- Deixa ver... humm... acho que foi domingo.

- Anteontem?

- É. De manhã, no banho.

- Outra vez, informação demais.

- Certo, já chega disso então.

Outro momento de silêncio, mas curiosamente não é um silêncio constrangedor; Sora sorri levemente e Tai retribui o sorriso.

- Então... continuando com o brasão da sinceridade... eu sei que parece egoísmo dizer isso, mas...

- O quê? Pode dizer!

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha terminado com o Matt. Mas não só por causa dos meus próprios sentimentos.

- Quer dizer que tem outro motivo?

- Tem sim.

- E que motivo seria esse?

- Taiora é melhor do que Sorato.

Ao ouvir as palavras de TaI, Sora começa a achar que os remédios estão fazendo com que ele perca completamente a noção do que está dizendo.

- Como é que é? – ela pergunta sem entender nada.

- Taiora, você e eu. Seria o nosso nome de casal. Sorato seria você com o Matt, o que obviamente soa muito errado! – Tai explica pacientemente, como se tudo fosse muito óbvio.

- Nossa, você tem uma imaginação e tanto... – Sora sorri e tá um tapinha de leve na cabeça dele.

- É sério! Você e eu somos perfeitos juntos!

- Somos, é?

- Claro que somos!

- Por outro lado, você e o Matt juntos é tão esquisito quanto... sei lá, ele virar astronauta, ou até mesmo a Mimi virar... chef de cozinha ou algo parecido... Não tem nada de errado, só não faz sentido, entende o que eu quero dizer?*

- É, acho que entendo sim...

- Eu tô ficando com sono… - Tai comenta depois de um longo bocejo – Acho que os remédios estão fazendo mais efeito...

- É melhor você dormir um pouco agora... Sora sugere quando ele boceja outra vez.

- Você já se cansou de mim, é? Já quer ir embora? – ele pergunta com "aquele" sorriso.

- Não, não é isso – ela responde sorrindo também – Eu vou ficar aqui até alguém chegar, sua mãe, seu pai ou Kari.

- Ahh... você não precisa tomar conta de mim, Sora.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou ficar assim mesmo... se você não se importar...

- Não, é claro que não.

* * *

Sora perde a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, em silêncio, sentada na cadeira perto da cama de Tai, observando-o dormir.

Ela toca levemente o rosto dele e, sem ter muita certeza do que está fazendo, aproxima os lábios dos dele e o beija suavemente.

- Sora?

- Sra. Yagami! Oi! Eu só estava… vendo se ele estava respirando direito… Sora se sobressalta ao ouvir a voz da mãe de Tai e se apressa em justificar o fato de estar debruçada sobre ele.

- Tudo bem - a sra. Yagami responde meio confusa – E ele está?

- Está o quê? – Sora pergunta ainda distraída.

- Respirando direito.

- Ah, sim! Está, está sim. Bem, agora que a senhora já chegou eu já vou indo... Até logo, sra. Yagami – ela se despede dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Até logo e obrigada por ficar de olho nele, Sora.

- Não há de que, foi um prazer – ela responde saindo apressada.

* * *

Nessa noite, enquanto se prepara para dormir, Sora reflete sobre a conversa que teve com Tai. Mesmo que o fato de ele ter falado com tanta sinceridade muito provavelmente se deva ao efeito dos analgésicos, ela tem que admitir que tudo o que ele disse faz sentido; bastante sentido, na verdade. Pela primeira vez, ela pôde ter certeza dos sentimentos de Tai e agora a ficha começa a cair. Então ele realmente era apaixonado por ela e tinha estado sofrendo em silêncio durante o tempo em que ela namorava Matt. Mas será que quando o efeito dos remédios passasse ele ainda seria capaz de admitir isso? Ou iria seguir negando, como tinha feito até agora? Só tinha um jeito de saber: ela iria vê-lo novamente amanhã e esclareceria tudo de uma vez.

Os pensamentos de Sora são interrompidos quando ela encontra em sua gaveta de roupas de dormir uma camiseta de Tai, com YAGAMI escrito nas costas; ela lembra de que até bem pouco tempo atrás, costumava usar essa camiseta para dormir; era sua favorita. Tai havia lhe dado de presente há uns dois anos, depois que ela tinha trocado o futebol pelo tênis. Era uma recordação dos velhos tempos, dizia ele.

_Acho que vou dormir com ela outra vez... é como se assim eu estivesse mais perto dele... Espero que ele também esteja pensando em mim esta noite... _– ela deseja intimamente, antes de apagar a luz.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: * Mais alguém achou que aquele epílogo da 2ª temporada foi totalmente sem sentido? Eu ainda acho que aquilo tudo foi mais uma paródia do que qualquer outra coisa... _

_Mas enfim, é pra isso que existem as fanfics, não é? Pra mostrar como deveria ter sido de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e obrigada pelas reviews. _


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Nota da autora**__**: Olá a todos! Este é o último capítulo (fic curtinha mesmo...), espero que gostem do final e obrigada pelas reviews. Até a próxima!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No dia seguinte, Sora visita Tai novamente, dessa vez disposta a esclarecer a situação entre eles definitivamente.

- O seu braço está melhor? – ela acomoda-se no sofá da sala, sentando-se próxima a ele. Tai fica um tanto intrigado pelo modo como ela o observa.

- Está, só incomoda um pouco... – ele responde passando a mão distraidamente sobre o braço enfaixado.

- Que bom... Tai, eu vim aqui hoje porque quero esclarecer as coisas entre nós, sabe... depois de ontem tudo ficou meio... confuso.

- Depois de ontem?

- É, você disse umas coisas, eu também, mas eu realmente quero saber se você estava mesmo falando sério.

Tai encara Sora com uma expressão confusa.

- O que foi que houve ontem?

- Como assim? Você não se lembra? Não lembra de nada do que me disse? – Sora não está realmente surpresa por isso, já imaginava que ele poderia não se lembrar, afinal, estava sob o efeito de medicamentos.

- Não, eu... lembro que você veio aqui ontem, mas... só isso.

- Você estava meio estranho por causa dos analgésicos... como se estivesse bêbado, só que mais adorável... – ela sorri brevemente – Aí falou muitas verdades.

- Que verdades?

- Bom, só pra refrescar a sua memória, você basicamente declarou o seu amor por mim, disse que estava feliz por eu ter terminado com o Matt e que nós deveríamos ficar juntos, você e eu... porque Taiora é melhor do que Sorato – Sora explica tentando aparentar naturalidade.

- Como é que é? Eu disse essas coisas?

- Disse sim. E também disse que pensava em mim enquanto estava... se aliviando... – ela agora começa a ficar vermelha.

- Você está inventando essas coisas! – Tai também fica muito vermelho.

- A menos que você tenha posto essa informação no twitter ou algo assim, Tai, de que outro jeito eu poderia saber disso? – Sora questiona com um toque de sarcasmo na voz – Olha, o que você faz no banheiro não é da minha conta, como eu já te disse antes, isso é... informação demais. Além disso, eu também disse algumas coisas...

- É mesmo? Tipo o quê?

- Eu falei que era você quem eu queria de verdade...

O silêncio recai pesadamente sobre ambos. Tai tinha esperado ouvir essas palavras de Sora há muito tempo; tanto que nem achava que ainda fosse possível e acha que ela não está falando sério. Parece bom demais pra ser verdade... Sora por outro lado está firme no que acaba de dizer; tinha refletido bastante na noite anterior e decidido que não esconderia mais os próprios sentimentos. Ela aguarda pacientemente até que ele a encara com uma expressão séria e finalmente quebra o silêncio.

- Está bem, eu admito. Não tem porque continuar negando agora que você já sabe... – ele começa a falar, meio nervoso, mas continua – Quando você meio que me dispensou naquela noite e começou a sair com o Matt... eu fiquei totalmente arrasado, sabe? Ficou muito difícil ficar perto de você sabendo que eu não podia ser nada mais do que seu amigo – ele diz enfatizando a palavra "amigo".

- Então... foi por isso que você se afastou de mim?

- Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso, eu só... não quis ter que ficar assistindo você se apaixonar pelo Matt...

- Eu nunca me apaixonei por ele – Sora diz sem sequer pensar.

- Não? – Tai fica agradavelmente surpreso com a afirmação dela.

- Não. Eu só comecei a sair com ele porque... ele é um cara legal, a gente estava se dando bem, e claro tinha um monte de garotas atrás dele e foi legal a sensação de ele ter meio que me escolhido, entende? – Sora fica um pouco sem jeito ao dizer isso. Agora tudo isso parece pura bobagem...

- Hum.

- Mas também porque, esse também é um motivo errado, eu sei, mas eu achei que quando você me visse com ele ficaria...

- Com ciúmes?

- É, e aí você ia brigar com o Matt e depois nós iríamos discutir porque você ia dizer que eu não devia sair com ele e eu ia dizer que não era da sua conta com quem eu saía ou não e você ia dizer que era sim porque você estava apaixonado por mim e aí ia me beijar e íamos ficar juntos e seria muito romântico... – Sora confessa em um fôlego só, sentindo o rosto corar mais do que antes.

- Nossa... parece que você pensou mesmo nisso, não? – Tai sorri um pouco, querendo descontrair o momento meio tenso. Sora desvia o olhar dele.

- Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Você de repente se tornou o "sr. Maturidade" e me disse pra ir em frente e ficar com o Matt. Então eu comecei a achar que você não sentia mesmo nada mais por mim...

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Sora. Mesmo quando eu nem sabia, era sim. Mas por alguma razão, isso sempre foi algo... proibido ou que devia ser segredo. Você sempre foi o meu desejo mais secreto... – Tai finalmente confessa seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele observa a reação de Sora; ela parece aliviada e satisfeita ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Eu também... eu só... tinha medo de admitir, eu acho...

- E... desculpe se você se sentiu ofendida com a história do, hum, banheiro...

- Tudo bem, eu não fiquei ofendida, na verdade eu me senti meio que... lisonjeada por você pensar em mim... você sabe, nessas horas...

Os dois riem com a menção do assunto constrangedor. Ele estende a mão para ela, que aceita animada.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta durante esse tempo em que ficamos afastados...

- Eu também senti a sua...

- Então o que você me diz? Somos amigos de novo?

- Claro, somos sim.

- Ótimo, então acho que podemos recomeçar, você não acha? Do início. Levar a nossa amizade a outro nível... – Sora sugere meio incerta, mas sem soltar da mão de Tai.

- Está falando sério? Você quer mesmo...?

- Quero...na verdade, o que eu estou tentando dizer é... se você estiver disposto a dar mais uma chance pra mim...uma chance pra nós dois... eu vou ficar muito feliz... se pudermos ficar juntos.

Tai dá um sorriso bobo, meio sem acreditar que isso esteja mesmo acontecendo. Depois de tanto desejar, quase sem esperanças, Sora finalmente está ali, declarando seu amor por ele.

- Eu também quero, Sora. Claro que quero ficar com você...

Ele faz menção de aproximar-se dela, com a clara intenção de beijá-la, mas considerando o braço imobilizado, o movimento se torna um tanto desajeitado. Ela sorri e aproxima-se mais, unindo por fim os lábios aos dele.

- Eu amo você... – ela diz quase em um sussurro quando se afastam um pouco, momentos depois.

- Obrigado...

- Como é que é? – Sora encara Tai com uma expressão de total incredulidade diante da resposta dele. Ele dá um grande sorriso com um ar de "te peguei" – Isso é hora pra fazer piada, Taichi? – ela pergunta tentando conter o riso.

- Foi só uma brincadeirinha, Sora, nada de mais – ele acaricia levemente o rosto dela – Eu também te amo, mais do que você pode imaginar...

Eles se beijam novamente, dessa vez com mais paixão do que antes.

- Acho que ele está respirando direito dessa vez, Sora... – eles ouvem a sra. Yagami dizer em voz alta, ao passar pela sala em direção à cozinha.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Tai pergunta confuso.

- Ahh... nada, deixa pra lá – Sora responde inclinando-se para beijá-lo outra vez.

**Fim**


End file.
